The prank guardian
by Rui6666
Summary: 2759 one shot After a massacre, Mukuro's punishement is not killing or harming other, so upon seeing himself forced to find a new hobby, he decides to prank people, and in one of his pranks, he accidentally gets Tsuna and Gokudera together


**A lovely anon on tumblr requested a 2759 fic. It's a bit stupid but i like it, so i wanted to upload it here~ tell me what you think ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own khr or any of the characters, but at least the fic is mine...**

* * *

It had been a massacre. 48 victims slaughtered in the bloodiest way possible, recorded with an iPhone and uploaded to the internet, reaching more views than Gangnam Style itself, because it had been done in a way that it seemed like bad gore movie with very good visual effects. The video went viral, and then, it became a virus, automatically being sent to the e-mail of everyone with internet connection. Not to mention, Tsuna was mad. In fact, he was furious. He would have killed Mukuro and Hibari right on the spot, because he just couldn't understand. It was beyond him how after all this time, the only thing that could get those two to spend time together without beating the crap out of each other, was beating the crap out of other people, but this time, they had gone too far. After a lot of time spent in arguing with them, fighting and blackmailing, the three had finally reached an agreement. For a whole year, both Mukuro and Hibari, especially Mukuro, were not allowed to kill or fight or bite to death, or there would be consequences. At first they just laughed, but then Tsuna specified: consequences set by Reborn, and they agreed.

Finding a second hobby was easy for Hibari. A few weeks ago, Haru had showed him the wonders of knitting, and now, it was all he did. All day. All night. For Mukuro, it was a little harder, but after some time of experimenting, he found out what it was that he liked to do the most: tormenting others. This, of course, included making people drunk or stoned, blackmail, practical jokes, annoying pranks, turning the power off at the best part of the movie or, if someone was playing a video game, right before they beat the final boss. This usually ended up in fights and broken walls and/or pieces of furniture, but after a while, everybody learnt how to cope with it. So this time, just to prove his amazing pranking power, he had something big planned. This time, he was going to do the gays.

The first part of his plan was easy as pie, and basically, the only thing he had to do. Gokudera, as far as Mukuro knew, was too busy with a Lord of the Rings marathon that included watching all the movies, also The Hobbit, plus the interviews with the director and the cast, plus reading all the books of the saga and making a Legolas cosplay for the premiere of the second Hobbit movie to which he had been kindly invited. Nobody had seen the man in four days.

Mukuro swiftly entered Tsuna's office with the usual smile on his face. The young boss looked up from his lovely mountain of paper work –Gokudera actually called it mount doom- and stared blankly at his not so lovely guardian.

-I have information for you, Tsunayoshi-kun.

-I don't want to hear it.

-kufufu, cold as usual. I'm going to tell you anyways.

-Mukuro, please no. I don't want to hear about any of your porn movies, ok?

-Porn? What are you talking about? I don't watch porn… I make it… but that's not the point. It's about the storm guardian.

Tsuna's eyes widened. What could Mukuro possibly have to say about him?

-What with Gokudera-kun?

-Oh nothing… I just haven't seen him in 4 days, and my sweet Chrome says she went to his room to give him some hot chocolate but he won't wake up and he's not breathing or moving and I wanted to ask you if you know anything about…

He didn't even get to finish. Tsuna had stormed out of his office heading towards Gokudera's room. That concerned look on his face was what made Mukuro's days brighter.

Tsuna opened the door and saw, in fact, his right hand man with his face on the desk, his eyes closed and definitely not moving. A chill ran all over his body as he walked closer to him, maybe because of Smeagol on the screen. Hell, he never liked that creature, but since Gokudera always said it was the cutest thing ever, he had a poster of it in his room. He touched Gokudera's back with his shaking hand, hoping that he would wake up, but he didn't. He still wouldn't move. The young boss wanted to cry, even though he had no idea of what was going on, but for some reason, he couldn't keep calm. Tears started running down his face. Ah, but that was because the idiot he had for right hand man had on his desk a picture of when Mufasa died, and that made him cry all the time.

As soon as he heard the sound of sobbing and Tsuna's voice whispering '_remember who you are' _Gokudera woke up. After all, 4 days without sleep was too much, even for him, but at least he had finished his marathon.

-T-tenth… are you ok? Did something happen?

Tsuna stopped crying right away and his eyes started shining bright like a diamond.

-Gokudera-kun! You're ok!

-Of course I'm ok. I was just taking a nap…

The brunette jumped on top of Gokudera and hugged the taller man with all his strength.

-Don't ever do that again! You scared me!

-Why? Because I was sleeping?! Is my face really that scary when I sleep? Omg was I drooling or something?

-No… of course not. Your sleeping face is the most beautiful thing ever.

They both blushed, a lot, and there was an awkward silence. Well, almost silence, because Mukuro standing in the door with popcorn was making a lot of noise when he chewed. Before things could get any more awkward, Tsuna decided to be a man, for once in his life, and planted a kiss on Gokudera's lips. The latest, who had no idea of what the fuck was going on, and who was still half asleep, left his instincts take over and closed his eyes, letting his boss have full control of whatever it was that was going on. Tsuna deepened the kiss and started playing with Gokudera's tie, then his hair, and then he just started taking off his clothes, because he just didn't care about anything anymore.

-I love you and I always have… -he whispered when he parted his lips for air. –will you marry me?

There was another awkward silence.

-Of course I will… as soon as they make it legal I guess… -Gokudera just hugged his little boss and showed the warmest smile he could make.

Mukuro, still by the door, started eating his popcorn in a frenetically fast way, because he didn't see this coming. He had expected drama, but THIS? No, definitely not this. Tsuna went back to the kissing and touching and shoving his hands in forbidden places. For once, he was topping, and he knew damn well that if he was going to be in a relationship with Gokudera, that was not going to happen again anytime soon, so he was going to take the chance and top this time. Then, he would take care of deleting the video Mukuro was currently uploading to RedTube.


End file.
